Criticism of matpat (only her until I figure out how to make a forum to discuss it correctly)
This is a display of the criticism that matpat and his fans need to listen to. Personality and how he claimed fame. Matpat is an egotist who whines and antagonizes those who say his theories are wrong (which they usually are but that's coming up shortly). Examples of this? Just look at the first 4-6 minutes of the first part of his W.D. Gaster theory where he uses emotionally munipulative music in the background while constantly complaining about the criticism of his sans is ness. Or look at everytime he said it's a fact that Mario has anti social personality disorder (A.S.P.D.). And that's not counting the possibility of him deleting comments of criticism. But what's even worse is that he manipulated other famous and better youtubers into promoting and working for him to either leech off their fame, or just extra as revenue. The latter being people who have the PRIVILEGE of making videos on his channel possibly in exchange of not being attacked by his fans for "copying" him, but rather forever live in the shadow of his success. But one such person who was duped into promoting him is none other than the warfstach wereing Markiplier. How he can't see that their friendship is a scam will never cease to amaze me. And it is clear in my mind that if Markiplier didn't make his channel or it remained small, matpat would NEVER have gotten nearly as much underserved popularity as he has now. Lack of research, arrogance, and had fans But that's just the tip of the iceberg. Let's talk about the theories themselves. They SUCK! Every single theory since "Mario is mental" has a special layer of "I don't give a crap" with horrible evidence that's sometimes made up, stupidly unfunny jokes (and no, pointing out their awfulness doesn't make them better), and displaying "theory" as "fact". Ok matpat, if by some miracle you ever see this, here is the definition of the word "theory": an idea of way of thinking BACKED UP BY LOGICAL EVIDENCE! Not only do you pick and choose your evidence (aka cherry pick it), but you also directly LIE to you audience. An example being once again, in the rant on criticism in the first few minutes of your Gaster theory. Remember when you said that the petition you showed about your Mario is mental theory? Well 2 other youtubers who have a bone to pick with your ego (dafawfulizer and mangakamen being their usernames) told their viewers that the petition was not their to delete your channel like you said, it was actually to make you say you were wrong about Mario and list the problems with you theory. They also linked the petition in their videos for people to read to show the either your mind over exaggerated what could have happened if that petition was carried out, or more likely, you lied though your teeth. Oh and don't get me STARTED with the loyal sla... er I mean theorists. A group of misguided kids and immature adults who treat matpat like a god and try to eliminate all criticism from the internet. Have you ever heard the term "sheeple" ? It means a group of people who blindly a famous or otherwise powerful person because they are lost without being handheld to someone else's beliefs to the point that they can't stand their idle being criticised. That fits matpat's fans to a tee. They think his theories are fact instead of ideas, and yet in an ironic bit of hypocrisy, one of their most common and most infamous excuses for matpat is "it's just a theory" the same slogan matpat says at the end of his videos. I could go on but I don't have a way to make a third statement.